


Stranger's Advice

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Family, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was always the one with good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger's Advice

She needed some time to be alone with her thoughts. She had excused herself from the castle, promising her mother Ride and her father Flycatcher that she would be back before the moon rose. There had been a few curious glances but nothing else, allowing her to leave without too much explanation. 

 Lucy blinked in surprise when she saw a stranger in her usual thinking spot overlooking the baseball field, their features hidden under a dark blue cloak and hood. “Oh…" 

 The stranger looked up, face hidden in shadows. "I’m sorry, am I trespassing?" 

 "No, it’s okay,” she assured him with a shake of her head. “It’s just…are you new to Haven?” she asked, unable to help herself as she stepped closer. 

 "No, I came here many years ago, but with how time passes I might as well be new here,“ he said. "You are a native here?" 

 She sat down with a nod of her head. "My name’s Lucy." 

 "Of the royal family? Many apologies, I should bow." 

 "Please don’t. Father never was one for such things and it just feels odd when people offer to do it,” she confessed. 

 "As you wish.“ 

Silence settled between them and she sighed, resting her back against a tree as she looked out at the field down below. She had almost allowed herself to completely slip away when the stranger spoke again. "Something troubles you. Perhaps sharing your troubles with a stranger; someone incapable of judging you, would help?" 

 She considered the offer, sighing when she finally nodded her head. "I’m worried about telling them about someone I fell in love with.”  

 "A Gob?“ 

 "No, but if it was they wouldn’t care anyway." 

 "Some citizen from an enemy kingdom?” Again Lucy shook her head and the stranger tilted his head to the side. “Who?" 

 ”…she works in the castle as a seamstress.“ 

 "And..?" 

 "I worry that they’ll be angry with me. I’ve heard stories about what other kingdoms did and I don’t want her to get hurt because of me!" 

 "Has your father shown a distaste for the servants or peasants of his kingdom?”

“Well…no…”

“Then why should you worry about him getting angry at you for loving a seamstress?”

Lucy considered, trying to find a way to properly articulate her worries aloud. “Trusty John has a brand on his shoulder…” she began.

The stranger perked up at this, tilting their head to the side as they asked, “does he?”

“I asked him about it once. He wouldn’t tell me but I looked into it. His story gets altered sometimes but in some of the older ones the mother of the man who later became John’s king was furious at how much time they spent together. The brand on his shoulder was meant to remind him of his place and that he should not try to rise any higher than what he is.”

The stranger in the blue cloak was silent, considering her words as he sat back. It was just when she thought he was not going to speak at all that he lifted up his head and said, “has your father or your mother shown such ideals?”

“…No,” she confessed.

“Then why not talk to them about your feelings. It is understandable to be afraid of the unknown but that should not stop you from taking the first step. You’ll be surprised to find that what you were afraid of was all in your head.”

“Do you really think so?”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

Lucy thought and then slowly nodded her head, offering the stranger a shy smile as she pushed herself back onto her feet. “Thank you for talking to me.”

“It is no trouble at all.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve never seen anybody here but my family. How do you know about this tombstone?” she asked, gesturing to the old grave marker.

The stranger just smiled, shrugging their shoulders. “Dumb luck perhaps.”


End file.
